Friendship Calls
by littlewonders914
Summary: Logan Mitchell had planned to spend his morning off from the studio relaxing by the pool with his annoying, pain in the ass, beautiful boyfriend James Diamond. But of course, that plan fell through thanks to none other than Kendall Knight. Or James narcissism. But he prefers to blame Kendall. Random Jagan oneshot I had posted on tumblr. takes place between BTSuprise and BTDecision.


**Okay so this is something I posted on tumblr a little while ago and it was basically my Jagan headcanon for Big Time Decision. Or idk if headcanon would be the proper word here but basically what I was convinced totally happened between Big Time Surprise and Big Time Decision. (even though realistically with timing there wasn't room for it). It's just a direct copy of the tumblr version and im too lazy to take out the original AN so im keeping it there and the whole thing makes more sense (kinda) if you read it so… Enjoy…!**

**Also I suck at titles…**

_It's a little different than what I had been originally thought of cause when I was thinking about it to type it up, I added in the factor I originally forgot (the dress) but the main idea was really just that James and Logan were the only two in the apartment and they had sex yada yada yada all that jazz (can't write smut for my life) and then James' clothes were completely soiled as well as his face cause Logan is a fucking animal… and so James had just cleaned himself off (washcloth) and put on comfy clothes cause his ass hurt like a bitch, while Logan resumed his old clothing cause yea. I don't know. That's not cute or fluffy but I had all these domestic Jagan feels when I thought of it so it's supposed to be (but isn't) adorable._

_Considering I'm not good at the whole blunt statement and go with gut approach to this I did turn it into a semi-story which was much less blunt and much cuter and Jagany-er._

…

Logan Mitchell had planned to spend his morning off from the studio relaxing by the pool with his annoying, pain in the ass, beautiful boyfriend James Diamond. But of course, that plan fell through thanks to none other than Kendall Knight. Or James narcissism. But he prefers to blame Kendall. It wasn't so much that Kendall had asked him to tell Gustavo that they couldn't work today, but it was more of a required thing for Logan to do. Kendall always had his back, so it was only fair for him to have Kendall's. And he would have dragged James to accompany him, but one person can only listen to so much of James Diamond complain/brag about his hotness level compared to other people.

He thought his day would end after recruiting Carlos to head to Roque Records, but of course, his life is never that simple.

And sure hanging out with Carlos and trying to get solo records and kidnapping Griffin, or adult-napping really, had been fun, but the result had been depressing. Griffin was a water bottle and he and Carlos weren't getting solo records. And so maybe Griffin didn't end up being a recycled water bottle, and maybe he enjoyed the little family like moment with Carlos, Gustavo and Kelly a little more than he likes to admit, but overall the day had been stressful and unfulfilling, and all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep away the morning.

He returned to the Palmwoods, hoping that Lucy and Kendall had gotten together and that James was over his dramatics and that they could all chill in 2J for the rest of the day and watch movies and cuddle and be in love or some stupid cliche thing like that.

Once again, his expectations (or lack there of) did not meet his reality.

But he may have gotten something better.

Walking into apartment 2J, he found James (and Jett) dressed head to toe in drag, make up and all, arguing over who made the prettier girl.

It was hot, to say the least, but kinda confusing. James and Jett usually argued that they themselves were the prettiest, but this time they were arguing that the other one was prettier.

Joining Camille on the couch, where she was laughing over the entire exchange, Logan let out a low whistle catching the two feminine boy's attention.

"I really don't want to know" he said, stopping either boy from attempting to explain.

"But," he continued "I would love a picture"

After some resistance from the two and some urging from Camille and Carlos, Logan finally managed to snap a picture of the two, death glares and pouts in place of usual smiles. He saved it to his photos and made a mental note to change his background.

Jett left after that, claiming that spending to much time in the presence of Kendall's friends (who had at some point become his closest acquaintances at the Palmwoods) dried out his skin and he needed to moisturize. Carlos got a text announcing the arrival of his awesome zombie defying drink item, and Camille followed him to the lobby, hoping to see if Kendall and Lucy had worked everything out.

Logan sat back down on the obnoxiously bright couch, and motioned with his head for James to join him. Instead of sitting down, James turned to face him with a pout and a questioning look.

"Do you think I'm prettier than Jett?"

Sighing at the fact that he thought he could avoid this, damn wishful thinking, Logan pulled James onto his lap and replied "Of course Jamie, you're beautiful. Don't you remind me that everyday."

"Yea… I guess… but… I don't know…"

"Is this still about Beau?"

"Sorta. I don't know really. All I know is that back in Minnesota, I was THE hottest guy, ever. And here I'm just, I don't know, another pretty face, ya know"

Yes. Logan knew. He knew what it was like to blend in and not stand out. He knew what it was like to have a million other people be just like you. But he didn't think James did. James was fantastic and wonderful and beautiful and confident and shinned like a star. He was Logan's world, he was the world of a million of their fans worldwide, no pun intended, and he was the reason Big Time Rush existed. Without James he wasn't sure where he would be.

(Well he would probably still be with Camille, and don't get him wrong, she was great, she just wasn't James.)

So yea, Logan lacked some much needed self-confidence sometimes, but that's why he had James. James constantly reminded him that he was beautiful and smart and talented and perfect, and when you have a hot guy like James, whispering words like that into your ear while you have mind-blowing sex, you kind of regain some self-confidence.

So it was only fair to do the same in return.

Instead of responding to James, he simply grasped the other boys hand and led the two of them into his and Kendall's shared room.

Cause mind-blowing-hot-boyfriend sex is the perfect way to cheer James up while making him feel like he at least accomplished _something_ today.

…

It was quick and fast but perfect and Logan finally felt like he wasn't wasting his day anymore.

But instead of the post-sex cuddles he thoroughly enjoyed, he was left to put himself back together while James cleaned off everything from his face, and it was more than just makeup, and changed into more comfortable clothes.

He cheered up though, when he heard James calling his name from the living room, saying that he was "so done" and that he wanted to chill around the apartment.

'_Finally_', he thought, '_we can just spend the day together relaxing_.'

And they almost got their chance. Almost.

They had been talking by the island while Logan got himself a juice box and James finished cleaning himself off when Kendall burst into the room and locked himself in the locker. Seconds later, Carlos appeared with his stupid Zom-B-Gone. After seeing Jo for the first time in months and listening to their distraught friends love story, Logan realized that today would not be his day of relaxation with James.

'_Friendship calls' _he rationalized and put aside his day plans to help out the confused blonde.

…

_Someone. Anyone. Tell me how this turned into a sad, self-confident Logan story when I'm the only person in the world who doesn't believe his is an innocent flower and that he has some swag when he wants to. cause yea, I wrote him as one. sorta. as a sex loving assholeish one. kinda._

_meh. I don't love it, but the idea has been stuck in my brain since I watched Big Time Decision and although my actual idea was more the straightforward stuff at the top that isn't story, once the anon said they wanted to read it kinda turned into a fluffy Jagan. and then when I finally sat down to type up my idea, it turned from fluffy to more desperate and awkward. but I don't really care…_

_Hope y'all enjoy my attempt at even trying to write this and that it's not too bad. If I _

_come back to it later and still think it's worth it, it may go on FF, btw._

_So yea. For you anon. Enjoy…_

**SO yea, that's it. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
